


Gold Digger

by RandomHomo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHomo/pseuds/RandomHomo
Summary: Tyler wants dick and money.





	1. Chapter 1

23 year old Tyler Miller tried to keep the guilty look off his face as his roommate Dev Shapur unlocked the front door and entered the house. Well, more of a landlord really. Dev owned the house and Tyler had been renting a room for a year. They had met when Tyler went to Dev's dental practice for a cleaning.

Dev took his coat off his long 6'4" frame and stared right at Tyler. "What did you do? You look like a dog who shit on the carpet who hopes his master won't notice. Did you use my credit card to buy dildos and jock straps again? Accidently text a picture of your butthole to your grandma?"

Tyler took umbridge with that and stood up from the couch. "No! I've stopped taking pics of my butthole. Though it photographs very well. And one of those dildos I bought was for you! A dildo back there would be more comfortable than the stick lodged up there." 

Dev looked down at Tyler's 5'8" body. He was just wearing a tank top and sweatpants. He tried not to linger on Tyler's biceps. Tyler had been working out more to get "swole" as he called it. "Stop stalling. What did you do?" 

"Um, I got fired," Tyler said looking down at the carpet to avoid Dev's intense stare. 

Dev let out a sigh. "Why did Tina fire you? Were you late again? People expect assistants to be on time." 

Tyler looked up. "No! I have been early to work. Lately. Um, she might have caught me making out with her husband Chad a little. He made the moves on me! And this is really Tina's fault. If she didn't want people making out with her husband, she should have chosen an Adam Driver type. Marrying a 26 year old with a bubble butt is just asking for trouble if you're a 38 year old woman." 

Dev quelled the urge to scream and calmly said, "Tyler, you can't make out with married men, especially if they are married to your employer. What are you going to do for money now? Tina isn't going to give you a good reference. And you still owe me this month's rent. Also, I know we've had this debate before, but Adam Driver is hot in a quirky way."

"I was hoping you'd give me a break on rent for a while. We both know you make more than enough to cover the bills around here," Tyler said as he gave Dev his best puppy dog impression. "And we'll have to agree to disagree about Adam Driver. That man's face looks like a foot." 

Dev stifled a laugh. "So you just want me to be your sugar daddy without any benefits? Tyler, I took you on as a roommate because it would give me more expendable income. Without rent, the only thing I get from having you is company and eye candy." 

Tyler grinned and reached up to stroke Dev's beard. "You think I'm hot?" Tyler looked down at Dev's big bugle. "You haven't gone on a date in a few months. You must be really horny. Let me give you a benefit." Tyler got on his knees and started undoing Dev's belt buckle. 

Dev squirmed nervously. "This is inappropriate. I just turned 30. I can't get a blowjob from someone who doesn't remember Windows 95." Tyler threw Dev's belt on the couch and pulled down Dev's pants. He was instantly smacked in the face with the biggest cock he'd ever seen in person. 

Tyler marveled at the huge, uncircumcized dick before him. "How big is it?" Tyler said as he took hold of the beast and noticed Dev's large low dangling balls. Tyler licked his lips.

Dev moaned. "10 inches. I call him Sebastian," he proclaimed proudly. 

Tyler quirked an eyebrow. "So you're the type to name your dick? Well, it is beautiful enough to warrant such a fancy name, but I think we'll start with the balls first. You didn't name those, did you?" Tyler held up the monster cock as he licked the hairy left testicle. 

Dev moaned. "Oh, God. Yes. I mean, no. I haven't, uh, named my balls. I'm open to suggestions. Fuck yeah," he moaned as Tyler moved to sucking his right nut.  
Tyler released the testicle making a "plop" sound. He spit on the enormous cock and worked the saliva over it with both hands. "If I suck your dick, will you do that dentist thing where you make small talk while the patient can't respond because his mouth is busy?" Tyler asked as jerked the heavy cock. 

Dev put his right hand on Tyler's head and caressed his dirty blond locks. "Why don't you find out?" Tyler smiled and took the head in and starting sucking while working the shaft with his hands. "Fuck. So how is the family, Tyler? Uhhh. Have you been flossing? Jesus. Have you met any dashing Indian men? I'm sure he'd love it if you took more of his cock in your mouth." Tyler took the hint and started working more of the cock into his mouth. He took his hands off it and moved them to grip Dev's firm, hairy ass. 

Dev smiled down at Tyler taking about seven inches of long, thick cock down his throat. Saliva was running down Tyler's chin and was all over Dev's cock and balls. There was probably a mess on the carpet, but he didn't care. "If you keep this up, I'm going to nut soon. Do you want to swallow or do you want it on your face?"  
Tyler pulled off. "Why not both?" He moved his hands from Dev's ass back to stroking the huge cock.

Dev grunted and grinned. "Okay, dirty boy. Let me tell what you I what I tell my patients: Open wide." Tyler happily stuck out his tongue in anticipation of the load coming his way. He started working the shaft faster. Dev moaned like a dying animal as the first large shot of cum came out forcefully right onto Tyler's tongue. The next shot hit his nose and cheeks. The third blast hit Tyler's hair. The last dribbles hit his chin.

Tyler swallowed the load in his mouth. "Thank you. I've been wanting to mess around for a while. It's kind of odd that it took two gay men living together a year to suck some dick. By the way, you might want to consider getting waxed. I know a waxer nearby named Olga. She doesn't charge that much." 

Dev waddled over to the couch with his pants around his ankles and sat bare assed on it. "I should be thanking you. Wait. You want me to show some random Ukrainian woman my butthole? Some gay men like a hairy man." Dev sighed and rolled his eyes. "Since you just blew me, I'll take it under consideration. Do you want to drop your pants so I can return the favor?" 

Tyler got up from the floor. "Nah. That was a treat just for you considering I'm going to be freeloading for a bit. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll make dinner. I think we have chicken legs in the fridge." Tyler took a finger and wiped some jizz off his cheek and sucked on it.

Dev scoffed. "You cook? The only cooking I've seen you do is heating things up." 

Tyler took his finger out. "I can cook. Don't worry. Unlike some white people, I can season chicken. Have you been eating pineapple? Your cum tastes sweet." With that, Tyler strutted away.  
********  
Dev took another bite of the juicy chicken. "Fuck me." 

Tyler smirked. "I told you I could cook. Speaking of fucking, what do you say often we make what happened today a more than once occurrence. I'm not saying we should be a couple or anything like that. We're two attractive gay men who live together. If both of us are horny, why not use each other?"

Dev swallowed the bite and tilted his head at Tyler thoughtfully. "It makes sense. I don't really like dating, so getting sex here would be convenient." Dev turned his attention to the kale salad Tyler had made.

Tyler pondered that. "Why don't you like dating? You are tall, handsome with a big cock and good credit. You are a catch." 

Dev put his fork down. "It makes me nervous. I have no trouble talking with patients or Becky the grocery store clerk with a dead tooth that you can't help staring at, but dates are different. You are trying to fuck that person, so I babble and make it so awkward. The last date I went on I ended up talking about season two of The Wire for 30 minutes to a guy who had never seen the show. It only stopped because he faked an emergency to get out of there, which I couldn't blame him for. If he had stayed I probably would have talked about my problems with Buffy season six." Dev sighed. "Let's stop talking about my pathetic love life. I forgot to tell you, but Nick Donovan is getting a cleaning tomorrow. Everyone at the office was pretty excited when his assistant made the appointment." 

Tyler's jaw dropped. "Nick Donovan from the show Vigilante? I knew the show had moved production here for the tax credits, but wow." Nick had come out as gay four months ago to little backlash. Straight white girls on Tumblr love a hot gay guy and Nick is hot. Standing 6'2" with short brown hair and rock hard abs, Nick was one of Tyler's most fapped to celebrities. Nick also made $125K an episode for Vigilante. Dollar signs started spinning around in Tyler's head. He could get a hot guy and not have to fetch coffee ever again. Then again, if he needed a sugar daddy, Dev is right here. Tyler swatted that thought away. Dev deserved better than him.

"Yes, that Nick Donovan. Wait. I probably shouldn't have told you about a patient. Oh, well," Dev said shrugging. "I'm going to have to bite my tongue about telling him how I felt about seasons three and four. That relationship with Felicia really took the show off track. Her crying all the time and show taking itself so seriously. It's a comic book show!" Dev looked at Tyler apologetically. "Sorry. I really need to control my TV show rants better."

"Can I go to your office tomorrow and meet him? I've never met a celebrity before and getting a selfie with him could really increase my Instagram followers." 

Dev made a reluctant face. "I don't know. That would be really unprofessional of me to foist a fan on him." 

Tyler went into full persuasion mode. "Nick is probably used to meeting fans where ever he goes. And I'll just be in the waiting room. I'm not asking to come in and watch his cleaning."

Dev nodded. "Okay, but you have to be good." 

"Oh, I'll be on my best behavior," Tyler said with a cheshire grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler meets Nick. Dev gets a surprise.

Early the next morning, Tyler leisurely jerked his six and a half inch cock that was out of his pajama pants as he watched mediocre gay porn on his computer. He could tell from the pained look on the bottom's face that he was gay for pay. He usually avoided scenes like this, but he was feeling too lazy to find another one. He heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come on in, Dev!" 

"Good morning. What do you want for breakf- wait. You are jerking off? And you invited me in anyway?" Dev looked at the monitor. "Oh, that bottom is not having a good time. Those 'Fuck yeahs' are not convincing at all. He must really want an XBox One badly." 

"I wonder what it says about gay men that we like watching straight guys take it in the ass so they can buy video games," Tyler said while still fapping.

"Probably that we haven't outgrown the straight guy fantasies we had as teens. Anyway, want a hand?" 

Tyler grinned as he got up. Dev sat down in the chair and Tyler sat on his lap. Dev groped his pecks and then moved down to his abs and happy trail. "Your workouts have been really paying off. Very swole." Dev made a face. "God, I can't believe I just said that word out loud. Tackle me if I say 'on fleek' next."

"Dev, you're a millenial. You can use slang and no one will side eye you for it. God, your cock is so hard," Tyler said as he ground his ass on Dev's crotch.

"Nope. No one wants to hear me say 'This root canal is lit AF. Isn't Dr. Shapur cool?' Now shut up so I can jerk you off," Dev ordered as he took his right hand and grabbed Tyler's lotion covered cock. "What a pretty dick."

Tyler moaned. He had always felt handjobs were underrated. The pleasure of another hand was so simple and intimate. "My dick isn't that big. You have a better looking one."

Dev kissed Tyler's neck. "Pffft. A cock doesn't need to be huge to be beautiful. And if everyone had a ten inch dick, bottoms everywhere would need donut pillows to sit on." Dev looked at porn playing on the monitor. The stars had now moved into pile driver position. "That top doesn't seem to be into either. Though I'd wager he's doing it for child support money and not for an XBox One. This is sad. Can't we just watch a Ryan Rose vid? Even the gifs of Jensen Ackles bending over I know you have saved on here would be better fap material than watching these two pretend they want to be fucking each other." 

"Uhh. I'm almost there, so let's not bother. Jerk me faster," Tyler groaned out as Dev quickly acquiesced to his request. Dev's right hand was well lubed with lotion and pre-cum easing the faster jerking motion.

"Are you going to shoot for me? Cum for Daddy," Dev whispered into Tyler's ear. He thrust up to grind his cock into Tyler's pajama covered ass.

Dev calling himself daddy and dry humping him was too much for Tyler. Ropes of cum exploded out hitting the monitor and keyboard. The rest dribbled out onto Dev's hand. 

"So what do want for breakfast? Spinach omelettes sound good?" Dev asked as he let go of Tyler's wilting cock. 

"Yeah," Tyler panted out. "By the way, calling yourself Daddy is kind of creepy." 

"Agreed, but it is also hot. Now get up so Daddy can make you breakfast." 

***************

An hour and a half later, Tyler was reading magazines in Dev's waiting room. Nick Donovan's appointment was in about 30 minutes, so he expected him to be there any minute. Dev had offered to let Tyler use his Kindle, but the gay romance novels on there were lackluster to him. You could always tell when a woman was the author of a gay romance novel by the lack of rimjobs. Though the magazines laid out on the table were worse.

"Dev really needs better subscriptions. The articles in this one: 'I'm Having Alien Triplets!' 'I'm in a Polyamorous Relationship With Santa and Krampus!' 'My Husband Died Getting a Hickey from a Vampire!' Just trash," Tyler muttered as he threw the magazine back on the table. The receptionist Dolores shot a dirty look at Tyler. "What? Dolores, you know he needs better magazines. Though at least he has People and US Weekly."

Dolores sighed. "I've been trying to talk Dr. Shapur into getting Better Homes and Gardens and Vogue, but he thinks that's what people want to read while they wait."

20 seconds later, Nick Donovan strutted in and walked over to Dolores to sign in. He was dressed casually in jeans and a gray shirt. Tyler discreetly stared at his ass. You could bounce a quarter off it. Nick got the paperwork that all new patients need to fill out and sat two seats away from Tyler. 

Tyler decided to play it cool. "Excuse me, sir, but you look a lot like Nick Donovan." 

Nick smirked. "I get that a lot," he said not looking up from the paperwork. 

"Sorry if I'm bothering you. The resemblance is just uncanny. Vigilante is one of my favorite shows. Wait. You are Nick Donovan," Tyler exclaimed. 

Nick looked over at Tyler and smiled. "Caught me. Always great to meet a fan," Nick said putting the pen down on the clipboard and extending his hand to Tyler. 

Tyler eagerly shook his hand. "I'm Tyler. I've been a fan since Werewolf Cove very early in your career." 

"Really? The only good thing about that movie was my ass during the shower scene. Though I bet that's the reason you liked it so much," Nick said winking and looking Tyler up and down.

Tyler blushed. This was going better than he ever could have hoped. "Uh, yeah. That scene is why I own the DVD." 

"Tyler, would you like to visit the set of Vigilante? We're doing night shoots tonight. You can come if you want. Though unfortunately I'm not filming a shower scene tonight, so you won't see me naked. At least not on set," Nick said grinning wolfishly.

This rich dick was really just falling into Tyler's lap with pretty much no effort. "Would I be allowed on set?"

"Tyler, I'm the star of the show and I started getting a producer credit this season. I can bring on anyone I like and I'd like to bring you and show you around. Now give me your phone, so I can put my number in." 

Tyler handed over the phone as he curbed his desire to get up and start doing a "I'm going to get that dick and that money" twerk. 

**************

A few hours later, Dev sat eating lunch at the mall food court with his dental hygienist Ashley, a black woman in her mid-20's and Tyler. 

"So he just asked you to visit his set like a minute after meeting you? That sounds strange to me," Dev said and then took a bite of burrito. 

"I guess he liked what he saw. And calm down. He's a celebrity, not a serial killer. I'm not going to end up the subject of an episode of Dateline. Though if I do, say nice things about me to Keith Morrison," Tyler said as he took a sip of water. He wasn't eating because he was hoping to get very lucky tonight. If it went well, he'd order a post anal victory pizza for Nick and him. 

"Well, it won't be the first time Dev has talked to true crime producers. They had to get permission from him to shoot exteriors of his house for Killer Husbands. That episode was wild," Ashley said. 

"Wait. Our house was on Killer Husbands?" Tyler asked staring at Dev in disbelief. 

"My house. And yes, it was. The last owner chopped his wife's head off," Dev said nonchalantly.

"You bought a house where a woman was murdered? And you never told me about it!" Tyler sputtered out. 

"I got a great deal on the house. The asking price was already pretty low, but I got them to knock it down 10K more, which gave me more money to remodel the master bathroom. And if it makes you feel better, she was beheaded in the backyard."

"Dev, you are so cheap. I guess the bright side is I can use that as an anecdote at parties," Tyler sighed. 

"Let's get off beheadings. Dev, I met a guy at yoga who would be perfect for you," Ashley said going into matchmaker mode. "His name is Daniel and he works at a non-profit. I forget what the non-profit does. Anyway, he's really cute and I can arrange a date." 

Dev narrowed his eyes. "The last guy you set me up with last year spent the whole date going on about how exotic I look and petted my hair like he was at a petting zoo. 'Ohhh, Indian hair is so thick!' Ash, I know you mean well, but I think you do that straight person thing where you meet a gay person and think 'This person is gay, thus he'd be perfect for my gay friend!' There are so many compatiblity factors in gay relationships. Is he a top or a bottom or vers? Does he want monogamy or an open relationship? Does he want kids? Does he prefer Adele or Beyoncé? Is he a DC or a Marvel? And so on and so forth."

"Dev, he is woke. We had a ten minute conversation about climate change and whitewashing in Hollywood. Give him a shot," Ashley pleaded. 

"Go on the date, Dev. Though try not to go on any rants about TV shows or mention that you live in a house where a woman was murdered. That would be a boner killer," Tyler said.

"Fine. Set up the date," Dev conceded. "Tell him to meet me at the Chinese restaurant down the road from my house at seven."

"Why not the Italian place? It's nicer," Ashley asked.

"Because that place is pricey and I'm not spending that kind of money on a man I haven't even seen naked," Dev said and then his anxiety set in. "What am I going to talk about on the date if I'm not babbling about the second season of True Detective? The first season was so good, but the second season was a poorly plotted mess."

"You could talk about current events or about yourself. Maybe bring up fun facts," Ashley suggested. 

"You bring up your big dick. That would be a good conversation starter," Tyler said.

"How would I bring that up? 'Pass the egg rolls. By the way, I have a huge dick.' That wouldn't be awkward at all," Dev said mockingly. 

"You could say 'What's big and brown and could be in you if you play your cards right' or 'You know Boomer Banks? My dong looks kind of like that.' Or 'Remember when we got ten inches of snow last year? I've got ten inches to give as well.' Even if the rest of the date sucks, he'd be curious about your dick," Tyler said laughing. 

"Tyler, how do you know the size of Dev's peen?" Ashley asked and looked at Tyler and Dev suspiciously. 

"We live together. I accidently saw him coming out of the shower." Tyler decided he didn't want Ashley to know that he'd recently been more intimate with Dev. She didn't need to know that Dev had cum on his face yesterday or gave him a handjob this morning.

"Ash, we better get back to the office," Dev said getting up.

"And I better get home. I have to shave, pick out an outfit and douche and shower before I see Nick tonight," Tyler said picking up his water bottle and standing up. 

***********

Dev sat alone at the restaurant. Daniel was four minutes late, which was a strike against him since Dev despised tardiness. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and rolled his eyes when he saw it was his mother Neela. He swiped to answer. "Hi, Mom." 

"Vimal told me you were going on a date with a man. Dev, you are never going to be happy if you continue in this homosexual direction," Neela said raising her voice. 

Dev groaned. He knew he shouldn't have told his brother about the blind date when he called an hour ago. "Mom, I'm gay. It isn't a choice. We've talked about this."

"What about children? A man can't carry a child. Find a woman. Even if it was a white woman I wouldn't complain." 

"Mom, I don't want children. I just want to eventually find a husband and live a blissfully child-free life."

"Who will take care of you when you are old?" Neela asked forcefully. 

"I assume it will be a poorly paid nursing home worker who will mildly abuse me. I've got to go. Bye, Mom," Dev said hanging up. 

Five minutes later, a lanky late 20's man with brown hair approached the table. "Hi, are you Dev? I'm Daniel."

Dev shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." Daniel took his seat across from Dev. 

Dev waved down a waitress who took their orders and left. 

"So, tell me about yourself," Daniel said as he took out his phone. 

"Well, I graduated high school when I was 15 and..." Dev noticed Daniel was typing on his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Just tweeting. I'm listening to you go on," Daniel said looking up and then going back to paying attention to his phone. 

"What are you tweeting?" Dev asked being careful to hide how annoyed he was

"Oh, just about this date. 'On a date with a Muslim. #Woke' My 326 followers expect regular updates," Daniel said not looking up from his phone. "Shit, it's 325 now. Which asshole unfollowed me? I bet it was Becky. Just because I think peas in guacamole are stupid..." 

"Um, I'm not Muslim. Common mistake. I was raised Hindu, but now I consider myself agnostic. What-" Dev stopped talking as he realized Daniel wasn't paying attention. 

The next two minutes were filled with Dev staring at Daniel as he typed on his phone. Apparently getting unfollowed over peas in guacamole was serious business. 

Dev tried to think of something to get this date back on track. He wasn't going to talk about TV shows, so he decided to go with fun facts like Ashley suggested. "Fun fact: Dolphins are rapists," Dev said and immediately regretted saying it.

Daniel finally looked up from his phone and put it down on the table. "What is fun about that? Calling it fun contributes to dolphin rape culture," Daniel said completely seriously.

"Uh, I guess it's not fun. I'm sorry. I get nervous on dates and you being on your phone wasn't helping," Dev said fidgeting.

"Sorry if I was ignoring you. I'm a little attached to my phone. I'll focus on you now. So, do you miss the jungle?" 

Dev stared blankly. "The jungle? I was born in northern Virginia. Do you think I'm like Mowgli? Fuck this. You are not worth me or my big dick. You show up late, brag about dating a brown person on Twitter as you ignore me and then you have the nerve to assume I was raised in the jungles of India. I don't have a fucking Indian accent should have been your first clue. If I stay, you'll ask me to do a Bollywood dance number."

Daniel blanched. "Are you implying that I'm racist? Being called a racist is worse than actual racism! Everyone knows that!"

Dev stood up and took out his wallet and threw a hundred dollar bill on the table. "Then tweet about how the mean brown man hurt your feelings to your 325 followers, which by the way isn't a lot. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to the jungle. Baloo needs me!" 

**********

Tyler walked with Nick around the set of Vigilante. It was unseasonably warm, so Tyler was just wearing jeans and a tank top. He thought about dressing up more, but he didn't want it to seem like he was trying too hard. Nick was in his red leather Vigilante costume.

"And there's our DP Bob. And one of the PAs Shelly. And there's the guy who plays my dad on the show Andrew. Let's go talk with him," Nick said leading Tyler over to the tall 40-something year old man. 

"Hey, Nicholas. And who is this?" Andrew asked. Tyler noticed an edge to his voice. 

"This is Tyler. He's a big fan and I'm showing him around. I might show him even more later," Nick said making a big show of putting an arm around Tyler.

"Oh. I didn't know you were seeing anyone. Well, I'll let you get to it," Andrew said walking away. 

"Say hi to your wife for me," Nick called out to Andrew's back.

Tyler was smart enough to immediately figure out he was being used in some sort of game between Nick and Andrew. Oh, well. He could at least maybe get some hot sex and gifts out of this.

Nick then led Tyler to his trailer. As he walked in, he was stunned by how nice it was. 

"You have a fire place in your trailer? And marble countertops!" Tyler loved HGTV, so the sight of marble countertops almost made him hard.

"Yeah, I get treated well. Would you do me a favor, Tyler?" Nick asked. 

Tyler stopped drooling over the countertops. "Sure."

"Would you take off your pants and get on the couch? I have a kissing scene tonight with Rachel and I have a ritual of eating a man's ass before I kiss her. That may seem uncalled for, but she's a homophobic bitch who forced me into coming out by calling up the tabloids. The network won't fire her, so this is my petty revenge." 

Tyler was unbuckling his pants as soon as Nick stopped speaking. He kicked his shoes off and threw his jeans and underwear to the side. He was Donald Duck-ing it as he got on his knees on the couch just wearing his tank top presenting his ass to Nick. "Come and get it."

Nick got behind Tyler and took his ass in his hands. "What a nice ass." He gave it a smack causing Tyler to yelp. He spread the cheeks. "What a beautiful asshole, Tyler. Do you bleach it?"

"Nope. My asshole is naturally beautiful," Tyler said proudly. 

"Well, it sure looks tasty." Nick gave Tyler's hole a long lick. "And it is." Nick went back to licking Tyler's asshole like it was the most delicious meal. 

Tyler groaned. He couldn't believe a celebrity he jerked off to was tonguing his ass. He moaned as Nick dipped his tongue into his asshole. Maybe he could get Nick to forget all about Andrew. 

Nick stopped licking and massaged Tyler's butthole with one finger. He eased it in. "Oh, that's tight. That'll feel really good around my dick later."

"Uhhh. Fuck. I'm looking forward to it," Tyler said moaning as he clenched on the finger.

Someone knocked on the trailer door. "Nick, we're ready for you," a woman's voice shouted. 

Nick took his finger out of Tyler, but before getting up he gave it one last lick. "To be continued. Got to go give Rachel a taste of your ass. You can chill out here while I film." Nick exited with a wave. 

Tyler put his pants back on and looked around the trailer for something to occupy his time. He noticed Nick had left his phone on the table unlocked. A person's phone said a lot about them. This could get him all the insider info he needed to land Nick as his sugar daddy. He picked it up and went to work. 

He decided to look at the pictures on Nick's phone first. He wanted to know if there were any nudes of Nick or any exes. Maybe he'd find nudes of Andrew, that forty-something who plays Nick's dad on the show. He'd be willing to bet his external hard drive full of porn that those two had fucked.

What he found wasn't nudes of Nick or Andrew or some twink named Tristan. It was nudes of himself. One of him jerking himself in front of a mirror. The next one was a close up shot of his asshole. Tyler knew his hole very well. He considered it his best friend after Dev. That pink little asshole was his.

"What the fuck?" Tyler exclaimed. He had just met Nick this morning and they certainly hadn't exchanged nudes. He looked through the rest of Nick's pictures and they were just normal hot celebrity pictures you could see on Instagram.

He put down Nick's phone on the table and dug his own phone out of his pocket. He called Dev. "Dev, Nick is some weirdo who has my nudes on his phone!" 

"Oh, he has that pic of your asshole? That's strange. You did just meet this morning. Then again, you aren't exactly discerning with your nudes. That pic of your asshole is probably as ubiquitous as RuPaul's Drag Race gifs with the gays in this town," Dev said trying to be logical. "Maybe he fucked one of your former hook ups and that's how he got it."

Tyler made a face. "That could be it. Still gives me the creeps. Though it could have been worse. I could have found out he was a furry or one of those weirdos who get fisted at blueberry farms." 

"There are people who get fisted at blueberry farms? I have so many questions. Do they use the blueberries as lube? Do the farmers just sit around and watch?" Dev asked, both horrified and fascinated. 

Tyler laughed. "No clue. I heard about it from this guy at that gay bar Zaddy's. When he started to go into detail, I made an excuse and got out of there. I'm open to kink, but that was too much for me." Tyler decided to change the subject. "Hey, you answered the phone pretty quick. I take it your date was a bust."

"It was awful. He was late and rude. The asshole thought I was raised in a jungle. I stormed out leaving a hundred dollar bill on the table for a meal that would have been $40 tops. At least I made that server's day. Though I wasn't a very good date either. I had a brain fart and mentioned the fact that dolphins are rapists as a fun fact," Dev said miserably.

"You mentioned dolphin rape? That's hilarious. Though maybe we should make a list of things you can't talk about on a date like feline AIDS, the series finale of How I Met Your Mother and whether or not Batman is a bottom," Tyler said teasingly.

"I still maintain that Batman would be a power bottom. His control issues and personality all point to loving a dick up the ass," Dev proclaimed.

"That would have made Batman v Superman a better movie. Though the fucking probably have ended with both of them yelling out 'Martha', so scratch that idea," Tyler said chuckling. "Dev, maybe you should try getting laid online. Do you still have the Dick Pig app on your phone?" 

Dev sighed. "Yes, but I haven't used it in a while. I don't want to be at the mercy of the white gays on there. The last guy I messaged on there said 'Sorry, I don't feel like fucking Apu.' Everyone on Dick Pig seems to want 20 year old twunks named Cody or Noah. Not 30 year old Indian American dentists." 

"You have a huge dick. Put that info out there in your profile. And maybe avoid the white gays. If they don't want it, give it to another man of color."

"Worth a try. I can peruse Dick Pig while watching Killer Husbands. Tonight's episode is about a husband who kills his wife for leaving a negative comment on his Literotica story." Dev's stomach grumbled. "And order a pizza before it comes on. Do you want your usual?" Dev knew Tyler always wanted green peppers and onions.

"God, yes. It won't be a post anal victory pizza if I don't fuck Nick, but I'm starving," Tyler said sitting on the couch. 

"Are you going to fuck him?" Dev asked. 

"I don't know. He's hot and rich, but having my nudes on his phone when I just met him is disturbing. I'll have to ask about it and if his answer is satisfactory, I'll let him beat up my hole. I'll let you get to your pizza and murder TV. See you later!"

********  
Dev sat eating his pizza as Killer Husbands played on the TV. "Lady, if you were going to call your husband a limp dicked shitty writer you should have done it anonymously. Now you're dead and you have me talking to the TV like a loon."

Dev finished the slice and picked up his phone while watching out of the corner of his eye the defense attorney on TV argue that it was a Literotica reader who had killed the woman with a flame thrower because she had written a gay series where the main couple had a threesome and that was apparently frowned upon in the Gay Male section of Literotica. Dev taped on the Dick Pig app and started searching for potential hook ups. 

He scrolled past the Codys and Noahs that he assumed wouldn't want him until he reached a handsome black man named Raymond and clicked on the profile. 26 years old, 6'2", vers, with brown bedroom eyes that made Dev's cock throb. Raymond had books, D&D and big, tasty cocks listed as his interests.

Dev clicked to send him a message. Thinking that he should be bold for once and sent a message that read "You like big cocks? Well, you are in luck because I happen to have one. Act now while supplies last! Xoxo, Dev."

Dev set the phone down on his lap and returned his attention to the TV. A commercial was playing with a B list actress trying to convince people that she used $10 hair dye from a drug store. "Sure, Jan," Dev said as he picked his phone back up. Raymond had already messaged him back. The message was "But is it tasty? And how do I know if it's big? I've been promised anacondas before and gotten a worm. Show me the meat."

Dev grinned. He supposed this was an instance when you should show, not tell. He was wearing sweatpants and free balling, so he took out his intimidating member and started jacking it. Once he was satisfied it was hard enough, he snapped a pic. He didn't worry about angles like some men would. Ten inches looked good from any angle.

He sent the picture with a "Does this look big and tasty to you?" message. He got a response back thirty seconds later. "Give me your address. I need that in my ass."

Dev stroked his cock while typing his address. Pizza and fucking. The perfect Friday night. Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Dev stuffed his cock back into his pants and opened it.

Raymond didn't waste anytime and pulled him into a kiss. Dev was taken aback, but melted into the kiss. Raymond had very luscious lips. He decided to be bold and grabbed Raymond's ass as they passionately tongued each other. He had a bubble butt. Dev groaned. 

Raymond pulled away. "Let's go inside. Unless you want your neighbors to see you breed my ass."

"Uh, sure. Nice to meet you, by the way."

**********   
Tyler sat in the well-appointed trailer and wondered if he should just say nothing. It wasn't like rich, hot gay guys were plentiful in this area. And it wasn't like those pics were creep shots. He had sent those pics to several men. Dev, that hot guy from yoga, his former boss's husband, the mailman, his high school English teacher, the bartender with the man bun at Zaddy's, the hot Filipino who he blew in the handicap stall at Zaddy's, the pastry chef who drizzled chocolate syrup on his asshole and ate it, that 40 year old closet case who cried afterwards, his stepbrother (which was an accident) and some guy named Jeffrey who was part of the chorus of a touring production of Wicked. He was sure he was forgetting some people. Any of those men could have given those pics to Nick.

Tyler had bills to pay. Car payment, student loans, phone and rent were all due. He couldn't let a potential sugar daddy get away.

Nick entered the trailer. "Sorry to leave you alone for so long. We have 30 minutes while they set up for the next shot. Get those pants off. I want to do more than tongue that ass this time."

"Speaking of my ass, why do you have nudes of me on your phone?" Tyler asked and immediately regretted it. His damn impulse control issues had fucked him again.

"Why the fuck were you on my phone? That's a serious privacy violation," Nick said in a low angry tone. 

Tyler thought about lying and saying his phone battery was low and he needed to use it to make a call, but he figured it is best to tell the truth. If he got caught lying, it could blow up this potential golden goose.

"I was curious. You're such a big star." For a superhero TV show on a low watched network. Of course, he didn't say that out loud. "The temptation of an unlocked phone was too much. I'm sorry. I have boundary issues. I still would like to know how you got that pic. Did a former hookup of mine send it to you?"

Nick just laughed. "Technically, no. My private investigator got it from your former boss Tina. It seems she found it on her husband's phone after she had caught you sucking on his tongue. Well done, by the way. That's some epic sluttery right there"

Tyler made a face that could be best described as a real life version of a confused Scooby Doo face. "Private investigator? Why would you need someone to investigate me? And for the record, he made the moves on me!" After Tyler had sent him nudes, but he wasn't going to admit that. "I succumbed to his charms and it was very wrong. I was naïve."

Nick snorted. "Spare me the lost little fag who just happened to send pics of his butthole to a married man act for someone who buys it. You saw what you wanted and you went after it. You're an amoral slut. Exactly what I need."

Tyler was speechless. He stared at Nick for a full thirty seconds before speaking. "What do you need me for?"

"You're going to seduce my co-star Andrew's son and I'm going to pay you handsomely for it."

***********  
Dev stood with his sweatpants around his ankles as Raymond deepthroated him. "Ohhh. Fuck! You're so good at that." Tyler had given him a good blowjob the other day, but Raymond was even better. Tyler had only been to take about seven inches, but Raymond had swallowed it all.

Raymond pulled back. "A cock like this deserves to be worshipped." He smacked himself in the face with Dev's heavy cock. "But so do these balls. And I'm not one of those rude sluts who forgets the balls." He sucked Dev's left testicle into his mouth as he jerked his shaft. 

Dev was in heaven. He already knew he didn't want this to be a one time thing. He figured they could talk after sex about. Raymond released Dev's left nut with a pop sound and started working the right one. 

"You're so hot, Raymond," Dev moaned. "Yeah, suck those balls for Daddy. Fuuuuuucccckk. Shit. You better stop or I'll cum."

Raymond backed off coyishly. "Well, we can't have that. The first load should go in my ass, not on my face." He gripped Dev's butt. "Nice. I'll have to eat this later."

"You don't mind that I have a hairy ass?" Dev asked nervously. He had been a little self-conscious about it since Tyler had recommended some Ukrainian woman wax it.

"Dev, it wouldn't be the first time I had a hairy ass in my face." Raymond stood and started undressing. Dev gazed Raymond's abs, arms and what looked like a nine inch cock. He definitely planned on worshipping that cock later.

Raymond got on all fours on the carpet and presented his perfect, ebony ass to Dev. He noticed there was a purple butt plug in there.

"You drove here with a butt plug back there? That's commitment," Dev marveled. 

"You're never fully dressed without a butt plug. Now get some lube. I've prepared the way, but I'll need it to take that monster."

Dev giddily raced up the stairs to get the lube like a track star. This was the happiest he had been in a while.

*******  
"You want me to fuck Andrew's son? What the fuck? I mean, I got the vibe that you and Andrew had fucked, but why would you want this?" Tyler asked looking at Nick like he was some weirdo who had worn jeans to a nice wedding. 

Nick looked at Tyler like he had just farted on a crowded elevator. "Because he broke my heart. He wouldn't leave that bitch of a wife for me. Amada has saggy titties and a brick face. Look at me! I'm hot! And I loved him more than she ever could. That wasn't enough for him. 'Nick, I took vows. And it would hurt my kid!' Coward. His son Evan is 18 years old and a senior in high school. Old enough to understand his dad loves dick." Nicks sighed. "I think Andrew just doesn't want to piss off his father. A very homophobic hedge fund manager. He doesn't want to risk getting disinherited. Choosing money over me. That beautiful moron. He has to suffer."

"Okay, so you want me to fuck Evan to hurt Andrew? Why would Andrew care? And how do you know Evan is gay or bi?"

"Because no fully straight man would stare at my crotch like Evan does what he visits his dad on set. And Andrew would care. And so would that cunt Amada. Evan has a girlfriend named Tiffany that he met a few months ago when we moved production here. Andrew and Amada are already dreaming of a big Catholic wedding. That dream will go up in flames when they catch darling Evan destroying your hole," Nick said laughing.

"Why do I have to be the bottom? I've topped before! And couldn't you just seduce Evan yourself? You don't have to outsource this."

Nick looked at Tyler like a simpleton. "I'm on TV. I can't be caught banging some 18 year old. Henry Cavill took some flack for that. And top or bottom, I don't care. Get the job done and I'll give you 100K. Do we have a deal?" Nick reached out his hand.

Tyler had some real reservations about getting involved in this Lifetime movie plot, but with that money, he could pay off his car and student loans and have a little nest egg left over. "Deal." And they shook on it. "How exactly I am going to get close enough to Evan to fuck him? I'm 23. I don't really hang out with high school seniors."

"The drama teacher Mrs. Fillmore just died. They need someone to fill in because the school is doing a production of Grease. None of the other faculty wants to do it. I know you played Link in Hairspray in high school, so you have a little theater background. Evan has already won the role of Danny, so you'll get to spend a lot of time together. The principal was thrilled when a star of a primetime show called him up and recommended someone to lead the production." 

"You already called? Man, you move fast. Meet a guy in the morning and decide you want him to revenge fuck your co-star's son and you already got him a gig babysitting the theater nerds."

"When I want something, I get it. When I don't, there's hell to pay. You remember that, Tyler." 

Tyler shivered. This man scared him a little. And turned him on. He got up off the couch. "Which high school is it?"

"Ashford High."

Tyler blanched. "Ashford High? My stepbrother teaches English there. Fuck my life..."

*********  
Dev worked the head of his lubed cock into Raymond's hole. He waited a second and fed him the first two inches. "Are you okay? Do you need a minute?" Dev was always concerned his size would hurt someone.

Raymond just laughed. "Give me more, Daddy. I want it all."

Dev's nostrils flared at being called Daddy. That was always a turn on for him. He worked more of himself into Raymond. 

Raymond moaned. "More!" And started throwing his ass back at Dev. 

Dev looked down at Raymond's gorgeous ass engulfing him. He wished he had his phone within arm's reach so he could take a picture and have it framed. It was breathtaking. He realized Raymond was the one fucking him right now and he should take control instead.

Dev reached around and gripped Raymond's big dick. It was heavily leaking pre-cum. "You hot little slut. Treating Daddy's cock like a dildo on a shower wall. I'm the one in charge." He thrust forward hard causing Raymond to give a happy yelp.

Raymond gripped the carpet as Dev railed him. "Yeah, give me that dick. Ahhhh. Fuck. I love it." The sounds of moans and Dev's pelvis smacking Raymond's ass filled the room. Drips of sweat of Dev's forehead fell onto Raymond's back. 

"And I uhhhh love this ass. It was made for my dick," Dev grunted as he hammered him.

The combination of Dev's skillful stroking and hitting his prostate was too much for Raymond. "I'm cumming! Oh, fuck! Dev!" Ropes of jizz hit the carpet. The last bit dripped down Dev's hand. 

Dev smirked proudly. Being called Daddy was nice, but a man calling out your name as he nutted was even better. Raymond's asshole clenching around him finally made him surrender to his orgasm and he started firing off a hot load in the glorious ass before him.

He turned his head as he heard the front door open. Tyler stood there horrified. 

"Dev, why are you fucking my asshole stepbrother?"


End file.
